Reunion in Kalos
by Gaht
Summary: Whilst Ash is on his journey through the region of Kalos, a certain Hoenn coordinator has just returned home and, due to her not hearing from him in a while, decides to visit him with a question to ask but, how does another girl who is there feel about the whole ordeal? Advanceshipping GeekChicshipping
1. Coming Home!

**Hello everyone and welcome to an idea that I've had for about a month now and I've decided to write it now just for something different than Hoenn Adventures! But, if you are not up-to-date with the Japanese dub on the XY anime, this story has some spoilers. For those of you who want to know, I'm writing this just after Ash has beaten Olympia in the Anistar City Gym Battle so he'll have the same pokemon as he does there. Without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

It was a shining, and warm, day in the region of Hoenn as a young, fourteen year old brunette was on the ferry home from her latest journey, Sinnoh. This brunette was known as May Maple and lived in the city of Petalburg with her father, the gym leader called Norman Maple, mother, named Caroline Maple, and brother, Max Maple. Her mother and father had told May that Max will be unable to see her due to him being in the middle of Unova and it would take and cost too much for him to come home. May had placed second in the Sinnoh Grand Festival losing to one of her biggest rivals, Solidad, and her Slowbro but, unlike her other battles with the coordinator, May came really close to winning and one simple mistake cost her her defeat though, she was comforted by Solidad to which comforted her enough but she knew that only one person could comfort her more, a Kanto native named Ash Ketchum.

Ash was currently in the region known as Kalos known for its beauty, fashion sense and classiness. May hadn't heard from the boy for a long time, before he left for his journey to the region, but figured that it was going well due to keeping in contact with one of her and Ash's best friends, a breeder named Brock who was spending his time in Pewter City, the home of his family and Gym.

May had changed her attire from what she usually wore when she started her journey. She now wore an orange tank top with a black undershirt, white shorts with black bike mini-leggings underneath, yellow and black ankle boots with orange soles, a red and white bandana/handkerchief and a yellow and green fanny pack. She had received many positive opinions on her new clothing choices and decided to stick with it.

* * *

The sun was going down as May entered her home town of Petalburg but she easily found her house. She was about to knock on the door, but her mother beat her to it and pulled the girl into a hug. Caroline was a middle aged woman in her mid thirties but she looked like she was in her early twenties. She wore a bright orange dress and orange hair. She had bright blue eyes, much like her daughter, and an energetic attitude.

"May!" Caroline exclaimed in pure happiness "It's so good to see you!"

"Good…to…see…you…to!" May replied trying to catch her breath "You…may…be…the…last…if…you…keep…this…up!" Caroline giggled and let go of her daughter allowing her into the house to which her father to see her.

"May! Welcome home!" Norman exclaimed hugging his daughter put not as tightly as his wife. Norman was also middle aged only being a year older than his wife though, like his wife, he looked and acted much younger than a man of his age would. He had very short, navy blue hair, red jacket with black borders and thin lines down it and grey pants. He also had black eyes and a strong and overprotective attitude. May returned the hug that her father had given her "We're so proud of you for getting second place!" May smiled and nodded before looking down, seemingly ashamed.

"Yeah, but first place would've been better…" May sighed causing Norman to make eye contact with her putting his hands on her shoulders.

"May, second place is great! You almost won as well! Just a little more training and you'll wipe the floor with your opponents!" Norman told her with a smile to which she returned. As soon as Norman stood up straight, May's stomach growled.

"Some things never change, do they?" Caroline joked as she led her husband and daughter to the kitchen where she had made a literal buffet not only for her daughter coming home but also for the girl's appetite. May's eyes widened at the almost completely filled table "Well, don't just stand there! Dig in!" That was all May needed to begin her rampage of the table.

* * *

During dinner, May told her parents all about what had happened in Sinnoh. She had met up with Dawn and Zoey, two Sinnoh natives who were also coordinators, and travelled with them rather than her two Hoenn rivals, Drew and Harley. Her and Dawn had become fast friends after seeing each other during the Wallace Cup two years before and May had become friends with Zoey during their travels. It was sad to leave them but they promised to keep in contact wherever they went.

"Have you heard from Ash recently?" Caroline asked and May shook her head.

"No, I haven't heard from him since he began his journey in Kalos." May replied seemingly down about the subject.

"I'm sure he's accidentally forgotten about calling all of his friends! You know how he is more than anyone, right?" Norman asked rhetorically cheering his daughter up. May smiled and nodded putting that as the answer and not anything else.

"Maybe you could visit him?" Caroline suggested "I'm sure he'd be more than happy to see you again! Especially since it's been so long since the two of you met up in person and not on the phone!" May smiled at her mother nodding in agreement.

"Maybe I will!" May declared smiling, making her parents smile at her in return. The rest of dinner was May's parents telling May about what they had done recently. Norman boasted that he had only lost to two challengers in the past year using only his Slaking but Caroline shot him down saying that he was fighting inexperienced trainers who thought that the Petalburg Gym was the first Gym to which shut the Gym Leader up.

* * *

The next day, May took her father's advice and decided to call the pokemon breeder. She had learnt his number nearly off by heart due to how many times the two have spoken. Brock was currently in med school training to be a pokemon doctor and, luckily, today was the weekend so Brock had the day off. The phone picked up with the exact person May wanted to see. It was a boy who was about two years older than May, sixteen to be percise. He had very tanned skin, squinty eyes and spiky, brown hair. He was wearing an orange t-shirt under a green jacket with multiple pockets and grey pants.

"Hello? This is Brock of the Slate residence." A slightly deep voice answered before the screen came up. "May! How are you?"

"I'm fine Brock! How about you?" May replied with a smile to which the former Gym Leader returned.

"Good!" Brock replied "Medical School is difficult, but I'm managing." Brock chuckled slightly "What's up?"

"Well…" May began "…I've been wondering if you've heard from Ash recently?" Brock nodded.

"Funny you should ask that, I was just on the phone to him." Brock replied.

"How is he? Where is he?" May asked almost instantly causing the breeder to be taken back a bit.

"He's his usual energetic self and that'll never change! I think that he said that he's in Anistar City right now." Brock replied and May nodded "What's with all the questions, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well…" May began again seemingly embarrassed "…My Dad suggested that I surprise him by meeting him in Kalos since I haven't heard from him in ages." Brock nodded with an evil smirk.

"And tell him how you feel about him." Brock stated evilly making May go bright red.

"H-How did you-" May asked in complete shock.

"Easy. I know how you've been because he isn't around and I should know more than anyone that there's love in the air between the two of you." Brock told her "I'm sure he feels the same. He's probably missing you alot, too." May was still red, but it had died down and there was now a smile on her face "You go out there and you don't come back until you get an answer, you hear me?" Brock jokingly ordered and May nodded.

"Will do! Thanks Brock! I owe you big for this one!" May praised as she ended the call excitedly and ran into the kitchen where her parents were currently "Mom! Dad! I'm going to Kalos!" Norman and Caroline both looked at their daughter and smiled seeing the smile on her face.

* * *

 **That's the end of the first chapter! It's nothing much but a good first opening to the story. Gotta say, feels weird writing Norman as a good guy rather than a bad person. Would you guys rather me finish this story before I go back to Hoenn Adventures or post a chapter of this one day and then Hoenn Adventures the next? Review with your opinion! Stay tuned!**


	2. Do You Feel the Same?

**Hello everybody and welcome to chapter two of Reunion in Kalos! All I have to say here is thank you to Phantomwolfies for your positive review last chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ash Ketchum?" A pink haired woman dressed like a nurse called looking for a specific person in the Anistar City pokemon center. A boy wearing a light blue jacket that had white lines going down the short sleeves and zip line over a black undershirt, black, fingerless gloves, his backpack had black straps but the backpack itself was a bluish-green, grey trousers, red sneakers with white borders, a red hat with a white half circle and the part that went over his face completely white on the bottom, brown, auburn eyes with zig-zig lines underneath them, scruffy, raven-black hair, slightly tanned skin and energetic attitude stood up and walked to the desk "Your pokemon have made a full recovery!"

"Thanks Nurse Joy!" Ash praised taking the five balls and a yellow mouse with a lightning bolt tail, brown lines on his back, red spots for cheeks, black eyes and pointy ears and a bright smile on his face. The pokemon proceeded to jump onto his trainer's shoulder.

"Pika!" The mouse exclaimed seeming to feel ready to do anything. He seemed to have adapted the same energetic attitude as his trainer.

"Shall we get going to Couriway Town, then?" A boy wearing a light blue jumpsuit that had a bright yellow collar, rolled up sleeves to his wrists, a line down the middle, pockets at each side of his waist, two yellow lines beneath said pockets, rolled up pants that had two more yellow lines, black and white shoes, rounded glasses, blonde hair that went down his neck and had a piece of hair stuck up roughly in the middle of his hair, pale skin and a kind smile on his face asked as he stood up. He put his white backpack that had a grey hand on it and black straps.

"Couriway Town? Where's that, Clemont?" A girl with with short, honey colored hair that barely touched her shoulders and a new reddish-pink fedora, a bright pink dress with a white collar, her gray top underneath, and a red waistcoat with a blue ribbon on her chest that Ash had given her, dark grey stockings, and brown boots asked as she stood up and put on her dark blue backpack.

"It's just after the next route, Serena!" A younger girl, who seemed to be related to Clemont due to them having the same hair and eye color: blonde and blue respectively, replied excitedly. She had an orange hair clip in her hair to hold her side pony-tail. Her hair was similar to her brother's in that it stopped right before her shoulders. She wore a brown, very short sleeved top with a black bow under the neckline, a bright yellow messenger bag with a white button that allowed it to shut, a white, puffy skirt, black shorts and pink shoes. Inside of her bag popped out a creature similar to Pikachu but instead was short, orange skin, reddish cheeks with satellite-like whiskers, large, rounded, black bordered but white on the inside ears, white stomach, one tooth inside of its mouth and a long, cord-like tail.

"That's right Bonnie!" Clemont praised his younger sister making her go slight red due to embarrassment. Ash seemed like he was about to pop with excitement.

"Then let's go then!" Ash exclaimed excitedly jumping slightly into the air fist bumping the air. The other three nodded and they all proceeded to the door.

"Before you go!" Nurse Joy suddenly told them remembering something important. The four turned around with confused looks on their faces "Ash, you got a message from someone named Brock to wait around for an extra day or two. He said that someone's coming over to visit." Clemont, Serena and Bonnie all raised a brow in confusion but Ash smiled and nodded. He wondered who was coming all this way just to see him. It then hit him that he hadn't talked to one of his travel partners for a long time: May. Just thinking about her made him go slightly red. He hadn't realized it when he travelled with her through Hoenn and Kanto again, but once he begun his travels in Sinnoh, he missed her perky attitude and somewhat annoying brother, Max. She always made him smile every day. He missed her…dearly.

"Ash?" Serena suddenly asked snapping the Kanto native out of his thoughts. Serena noticed the light blush on his face and was slightly angered by it "What's wrong and who's Brock?" Ash smiled again before answering.

"Brock's one of my best friends! Myself and him used to travel together a lot! Through Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh!" Ash replied "He was the leader of the Pewter Gym back in Kanto but since he was always travelling, his brother Forrest took over for him." Serena nodded in understanding.

"Do you know who's coming?" She asked again thinking that this was the reason why he was red but to her dismay, Ash shook his head.

"No. Not at all." Ash replied "But…I do have one idea…It could be…Nah, she wouldn't come all this way just to see me!" Serena nodded again but was slightly sceptical at who was coming and who Ash was talking about. Ever since she had met Ash back in Pallet Town when they were younger and were in Professor Oak's Summer Camp, she had always like him…more than a friend. But, to her dismay yet again, Ash never saw the affection that Serena had given him all of this time they had travelled together due to one problem: he was as dense as a rock.

"Guess we're staying here longer than normal, huh?" Clemont joked rubbing the back of his head "Sorry, Ash."

"Why are you apologising?" Ash told him confused "It's not your fault that someone's coming here!" Clemont smiled and nodded at Ash.

"Plus, I'd like to explore Anistar City a lot more!" Serena added happily "The shops, the atmosphere! All of it!" The three nodded again as they went back to their previously booked room and put their bags down only taking their pokeballs with them just in case before going back out of the pokemon center to explore Anistar City.

* * *

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" May waved using both of her hands from the ship that she was on to her parents as it was sailing away in the Slateport Docks. It would take almost a day to get to the Kalos region, let alone to Anistar City. The boat would dock at Couramine City where May would have to get a train all the way to Anistar City. It wouldn't be until tomorrow night until she could get to her destination.

"Goodbye, sweetie!" They both called back.

"Don't come home until you tell him!" Norman exclaimed causing May to look away hiding her redness but both of her parents knew it was there.

"Good luck!" They both told her still waving. May waved back until the Slateport Docks were out of view.

"They sure know how to embarrass me." May mumbled to herself making only herself hear before going to her room that she would be staying in. She threw herself onto the bed and thought about how she would tell the raven haired boy that she had fallen in love with. Would it be as soon as she got there? Would she wait until the next day? Would it ruin their friendship if he didn't feel the same? She couldn't decide. She only had a week to tell him before she had to leave and go back home again. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep on the bed due to her getting up early and barely sleeping a wink the night before due to her thinking about what she was to do once she met back up with Ash.

Little did she know, he felt the exact same way even if he didn't even realize it...

* * *

 **OK. I know that these chapters are really short, but this story would be over in about five chapters if I were to write these in the same amount of Hoenn Adventures (2000-5000 words per chapter). Stay tuned!**


	3. The Reunion

**Hello everybody and welcome to chapter three of Reunion in Kalos! Not much to say here again except for you to simply enjoy!**

* * *

May had made her way to the docks of Courmarine City and had gotten onto the train that led to Anistar City. Courimine had the air of a fishing town and it smelt like one too. With its many boats and fish stores, it was hard not to smell the sea when you walked around the town. This is the reason why the actual town in on a hill far away from the docks and had a tram that went to and from the docks to the town. The town itself was like any other town: houses, a pokemon center, and even a Gym. But none of this matter to May as she was now on the train to Anistar City. She hadn't decided how she would tell Ash how she felt yet and the thought of their meeting coming ever closer just made her worry even more. Then, she remembered her family and friend's encouraging words and it calmed her down. How would she tell him? Easy. From the heart.

* * *

"I just can't wait any longer!" Ash exclaimed in either excitedness or annoyance. They were currently waiting in Anistar City pokemon center which they had been told that they would meet this person who was supposed to meet Ash. Whilst Clemont and Bonnie were both excited to meet this new person, Serena wished the complete opposite. She even had the wish that the boat that they were on would crash in the sea. Ever since she had seen Ash space out and go red the other day when he was told that someone was coming here to meet him, she was worried and angry. Worried because, what if this person who was coming was the reason for Ash's redness? And angry because Ash seemed to have feelings for someone else rather than her. There wasn't much that she could do instead of just wait around and hope that her theories were completely wrong.

"They're supposed to come around lunch, right?" Clemont asked remembering what Nurse Joy had told them. Nurse Joy, who was amused at Ash's actions, nodded.

"Yes. They'll be taking the train from Courmarine City all the way here." Nurse Joy replied "Those trains are supposed to be really fast, too! So she'll probably be here even earlier!" The group looked at Joy with confused and surprised faces to which Nurse Joy covered her mouth and giggled "Woops! Spilled the beans!"

"S-She'll…?" Serena repeated quietly. Now her worries were raised. She had hoped it was a boy but now it was confirmed to be a girl.

"She'll?" Ash repeated but louder causing Serena to snap out of her thoughts "It could be her!" Serena stood up and walked to the dorms of the center.

"Serena, what's wrong?" Clemont asked in concern. Serena sighed as she turned around.

"I…just need some time…alone." Serena replied forcing a smile which turned into a frown as soon as she turned around picking up her pace. The other three all watched her go wondering what had changed her usually happy mood.

"I'll go and talk to her." Bonnie suggested standing up not waiting for an answer. Ash and Clemont both nodded in agreement since Serena seemed to have connected to Bonnie the most. Bonnie walked down the same corridor following Serena.

"You got any idea why Serena's like that?" Clemont asked Ash who shook his head.

"No. Not a clue." Ash replied. Clemont nodded with a worried expression but something struck his mind. It was early on their journey when Serena had told them that she had met Ash when they were both younger. Ash didn't remember it and Serena seemed upset that he had forgotten all about it. Serena seemed to have treasured that memory a lot making Clemont come to the conclusion that she liked Ash more than just a friend. Clemont sighed as he remembered all of Serena's affection and kindness towards Ash to which the boy put down to her being a good friend. He was very dense.

* * *

Bonnie had made her way to the room to which they had booked in the pokemon center. She could hear very quiet sobbing inside. Bonnie knocked, lightly, on twice.

"Serena? It's Bonnie. Can I come in?" Bonnie asked kindly. She didn't get an answer just the door opening slightly showing one of Serena's red eyes. The door quickly swung open and Serena broke down "Serena? What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing…" Serena replied. She thought that Bonnie wouldn't understand the real reason as to why she was upset. Bonnie smiled a caring smile.

"You love Ash, don't you?" Bonnie asked causing Serena to look at her with disbelieving eyes.

"H-How-"

"Please. I may be young but I know all about love!" Bonnie interrupted "I've seen how you act around Ash. You always get nervous whenever you're around him and it's not because you're shy." Bonnie told her causing Serena to sob more "You're worried that this person, who we know is a girl, is who Ash really likes, aren't you?" Serena nodded "You should know more than anyone that Ash is dense as a rock, he probably doesn't even realize that he may have these feelings for her. Plus, you don't even know that this girl even likes Ash in that way!"

"She does." Serena corrected her "She's travelling all this way just to see him. She does love him." Serena sobbed even more.

"You don't even know who she is, do you? She may not even live that far from Kalos!" Bonnie questioned and Serena stopped her sobbing and looked at Bonnie.

"Y-You really think so?" Serena asked and Bonnie nodded smiling.

"Maybe you should get to know her before you begin to make accusations." Bonnie told her, strictly but kindly, and Serena nodded "Plus, if you really loved Ash, you'd be happy for who he wants to be with." Serena sighed but nodded again.

"You're right." Serena agreed "Let's go back." Bonnie nodded "But, let's keep that talk between the two of us, OK?" Bonnie nodded again smiling to which Serena returned it. When they went back to the lobby, they had seen that Ash and Clemont were in the back of the pokemon center. Ash was training his pokemon whilst Clemont seemed to be working on one of his inventions which more than likely would explode upon use.

* * *

 _Two hours later…_

Ash, Serena, Bonnie and Clemont were in Anistar City's train station waiting for their visitor to arrive. It was around lunch time by this point which they didn't even need a clock to tell them. All they needed was a certain cap-wearing boy's stomach.

"How you eat so much is just astounding!" Clemont exclaimed "You have almost three breakfasts!" Ash chuckled rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"And you gain no weight!" Bonnie added also surprised "You're like a bin that's never full!" Ash continued to laugh an embarrassed laugh until a smile was on his face as though he was having fond memories.

"I'm not the only one who's like that, y'know?" Ash told them and all three got confused faces "I used to travel around with this girl named May and her brother, Max. She was the daughter of the Petalburg Gym Leader, Norman. She had the same eating habits as me."

"What about now? What does she do now?" Clemont asked wanting to know more. Ash smiled even more as he thought about May.

"She's a coordinator and in my opinion, one of the best out there." Ash replied "She started out hating pokemon to bits but after a week or two, she loved them like they were her own children."

"Guess that was all you, then?" Bonnie asked smirking and Ash nodded.

"I don't mean to brag but, I taught her most of what she knows yet she continued to surprise me in her contests. She was a great friend." Ash replied.

"Sounds like she was more than "just a friend"." Clemont teased smirking evilly. Ash went completely red in embarrassment.

"WHAT! NO!" Ash exclaimed "We're just friends dammit!" Clemont and Bonnie laughed whilst Serena looked worriedly at Ash. It was true. Ash liked someone else more than her. Serena forced herself to laugh to not get anyone worried but deep down inside, she was sad and angry.

* * *

 _A couple of minutes later…_

"The train coming from Courmarine City will soon dock. Please step away from the track. I repeat: step away from the track. Thank you." An announcement echoed throughout the entire station as people who wanted to get onto said train stood up but kept their distance. Ash looked like he was about to burst with excitement.

"Finally!" Ash exclaimed as he stood up "We'll finally get to see who it is!" Clemont and Bonnie both nodded but Serena nodded weakly though no one except Bonnie saw it. Bonnie gave Serena a reassuring smile to which Serena returned it, but weakly. The train pulled in and not many people walked out but many walked in. Ash eyed the crowd for someone he recognized as did May. They both locked eyes seeing each other.

"ASH!" May exclaimed running straight towards the boy she loved.

"MAY!" Ash also exclaimed running straight towards the girl he loved. They both embraced each other in a hug. They stayed like that for about five seconds before they both let go "It's been to long! How've you been?"

"I'm completely fine! I've just returned from Sinnoh with Dawn and Zoey!" May replied "How about you?"

"Great!" Ash replied as happy as ever with May couldn't help but smile at "I've just won my seventh badge! I definitely like the change in attire!" Ash complimented making May go slightly red "Did you enter the Grand Festival in Sinnoh?" May nodded but dropped her head slightly.

"Yeah, but I only got second place…" May replied slightly down which Ash hated to bits and made her look up using his hand at the bottom of her head making her go deep red.

"Only? May, second place is great!" Ash told her. He quickly noticed what he had done and immediately let go also deep red. They had an awkward silence before May noticed the other three walk towards them.

"Oh, are these who you've been traveling with?" May asked changing the subject. Ash looked behind him and smiled.

"Yeah, that's Clemont, his sister Bonnie and Serena!" Ash replied introducing his three Kalos native companions respectively.

"Nice to meet you!" Clemont said happily as he shook hands with May.

"You're prettier than I imagined!" Bonnie exclaimed whilst she shook hands with May, who went slightly red. May then turned to Serena who had a smile on her face.

"Hello." Serena said simply as she shook hands with May. May smiled a genuine smile back at her.

"C'mon! Lemme show you around!" Ash exclaimed in his usual impatient manner. He was stopped when not only his stomach, but also May's, growled.

"After lunch." Clemont sighed as the two big eaters laughed embarrassedly before heading out of the station and going back to the pokemon center. Ash had volunteered to give up his bed and sleep on the floor for May and, after much argument, she accepted and gave Ash a kiss on the cheek in appreciation making the trainer go deep red and hold his cheek with a bland, but happy, expression on his face. Serena had lightened up to May but still didn't like that fact that Ash liked May more than he did to her.

 _Of all the people, it just HAD to be her!_ Serena thought angrily _We'll see who he likes more! Yes, he's dense, but I'll show her that he likes me more!_

* * *

 **Slightly longer chapter but I figured that this story would take longer than need be if I had every chapter really short. I'll aim for around 1500-2000 words each chapter! Stay tuned and thank you for the nice reviews!**


	4. Rejection and Affection

**Hello everybody and welcome to chapter four of Reunion in Kalos! Not much to say here again except thank you all for your nice reviews! I may not have said this before but I upload atleast one chapter a day of either story I write if I have one ready to be published but not all the time since life does get in the way. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Right after they got out of the train station, Clemont had directed them to a restaurant that had good reviews and seemed something different than just eating in the pokemon center – something to which Ash and May both agreed fully on. It's not that center food was bad, just it got a tad boring though Ash and May still ate it like they hadn't eaten in days.

During their meal, Ash, along with the other three, had caught up on May and her travels with the others doing the same. Serena didn't talk much and only spoke when spoken too. She could see the history between Ash and May, and she didn't like it as she could see that they were great friends. Ash had noticed that Serena was a lot quieter than she used to be and decided to talk to her about it later. They headed back to the center as it was getting late but Ash wanted to talk to Serena about what was the matter.

"Hey, Serena?" Ash asked causing the blonde to turn around "Mind if we talk a second?" Serena nodded slightly red at the thought of being alone with Ash. Ash motioned for Pikachu to leave his shoulder spot which the pokemon nodded knowing what Ash wanted to ask Serena. Ash smiled reassuringly at her to calm her down and say that this talk wasn't about anything serious.

"What did you want to ask?" Serena questioned once the other three were out of sight. They had sat down on one of the center's couches and were almost alone with the exception being Nurse Joy and a few other trainers who were in their own conversation.

"Well…" Ash began "…You seemed a little quieter than usual when you were around May…Do you have something against her?" Serena nodded.

"No! Of course not!" Serena replied "Guess it just takes me a while to get used to people…" Ash gave a confused look.

"But you got used to myself, Clemont and Bonnie pretty quickly?" Ash asked and Serena sighed like Ash was an idiot.

"Yeah, but that was around the third day…I'm sure I'll get used to her and we'll be great friends!" Serena told him and Ash nodded giving one of his famous smiles.

"I'm sure you will! May's a really nice…sweet…beautiful…and kind…" Ash seemed to drift off momentarily thinking about May: something Serena didn't like at all.

"Hey! Lover boy! Snap out of it!" Serena exclaimed making Ash shake his head and go bright red. Serena sighed and stood up "I'm off to be-" She was cut off when Ash grabbed her hand making her go red now.

"Wait." Ash told her simply "I…need to ask you something…" Ash seemed to go even brighter red now. Serena nodded and sat back down wondering what Ash wanted to ask as he stared into space. There was a silence as Serena waited for Ash to ask his question "I…I've had this feeling ever since May and myself went our separate ways…I just thought that I missed her at first and it would go away but…it never did even with me meeting new friends." Ash stopped to think before carrying on. Serena didn't like where this was going even more "And then, today, seeing her again at the train station…I felt so…happy. Happy to see her again. Happy to see her smile again." Ash then turned to Serena "Do you know what this feeling is?" Serena looked at him with wide eyes before looking down.

"Love…" She whispered quietly but Ash heard it and his eyes widened. He thought about it for a minute before coming to the conclusion that it was love that he was experiencing. He smiled at Serena.

"Thanks a lot for that Serena! I'm going to ask May right now!" Ash exclaimed seeming in his happy mood as Serena weakly nodded. She felt heartbroken that the one that she loved didn't feel the same.

"Serena? What's the matter?" Nurse Joy asked seeing Serena's obvious negative feeling. Serena looked up at her and smiled weakly.

"Nothing. Just...going for a walk. That's all." Serena replied as she continued her walk to the exit of the center. Joy nodded but still felt concern for the young girl.

* * *

Ash walked to their booked room with one of the biggest grins in his entire life plastered on his face. He walked towards their room and knocked on the door. The door opened revealing Clemont who, seeing Ash was about to speak, shushed him by putting a finger in his lips and nudging to the bunk bed where May was on top and Bonnie on bottom both fast asleep. Pikachu had decided to sleep on May's bed since Ash had yet to return once he felt tired. Ash sighed knowing that his plan wouldn't work right now as it would be rude to wake May up. Ash went into his bag and pulled out a blue, a darker shade of his jacket, sleeping bag and placed it on the floor. Ash took his jacket and undershirt off quickly replacing it with a red vest with white borders at the sleeves exposing all of his arms. Clemont looked down the corridor for Serena but she didn't show.

"Ash? Where's Serena?" Clemont asked as the trainer thought for a moment before shrugging.

"She was just in the lobby a few seconds ago." Ash replied confused "Wonder why she didn't follow me back here?" Clemont looked down the corridor again with concern.

"What did you and her want to talk about?" Clemont asked as Ash red a bit red.

"I'll tell you, but you tell anyone, you hear?" Ash answered and Clemont nodded his head. Ash sighed and told Clemont about what he and Serena had talked about in private. Clemont only smirked knowingly when Ash told him about how he felt about May.

"Knew it." Clemont stated "You two acted really close so I'm not surprised that you like her in that way. Don't worry, your secret's safe with me...as long as you keep this safe..." Clemont leaned over and whispered something into Ash's ear making the trainer go wide eyed.

"Really?!" Ash exclaimed as he stood up in pure surprise "You l-"

"Shut up!" Clemont exclaimed in a whisper as he covered Ash's mouth with his hand "You promised that you wouldn't tell!" Ash nodded and Clemont moved his hand.

"Sorry. Just took me by surprise." Ash stated rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Clemont nodded before looking down the corridor again. He was still concerned for Serena especially with the news that she had just heard. He feared the worst but a confident look appeared on his face as he looked towards Ash.

"I'll go look for her." Clemont told Ash who nodded in agreement, especially after what he had just heard from the glasses-wearing Gym Leader who smiled at Ash before heading down the corridor. Ash lay down in his sleeping bag but didn't go to sleep. Not only was he was thinking about what he would tell May tomorrow but also he was worried for Serena. Only now did he realize that all of Serena's kind actions towards him weren't just "acts of friendship" but hints of her feelings towards him. Ash had to mentally smack his brain for not realizing this sooner. He waited up for Clemont to return.

Little did he know that a certain coordinator wasn't fully asleep and heard most of the trainer and Gym Leader's conversation...

* * *

Clemont walked to the lobby and looked around for the blonde haired girl but, to his dismay, she wasn't anywhere to be seen. Clemont decided that he should ask someone who would've seen all that happened in the lobby, Nurse Joy.

"Excuse me, Joy san? Have you seen a girl named Serena around here? She was with us earlier." Clemont asked and Nurse Joy, after thinking for a moment, nodded.

"Yes. She walked out of here a couple of minutes ago. She seemed pretty down but she said that she was just going for a walk." Joy replied "I saw her talking with Ash just before she left." Clemont nodded and thanked Joy for the information before heading out of the center himself in search of his missing friend.

Clemont looked around for a good ten minutes all around the block of the pokemon center but didn't find a trace of Serena so he decided to widen his search going around most of the town. He began by checking near the city's biggest attraction, the sundial that was a pink star-shaped object that towered almost every building in the city. Clemont seemed to be in awe of the sundial until he saw what he was looking for: Serena, staring straight at the sundial. Clemont walked over to her, slowly, but Serena heard him.

"Y'know," Serena began startling Clemont. He could hear the sadness in her voice "they say that one look at this sundial and all your dreams will come true. Complete nonsense!" Serena turned around to Clemont with tear filled eyes "Why doesn't he love me?! After all I've done for him and yet he loves her!"

"Serena, you must realize tha-" Clemont tried to calm down the furious girl.

"What?! That he's as dense as a rock?! Please, I know that all too well!" Serena interrupted "He sees his own feelings towards her, but not the countless things that I've done to him to give him hints at how I feel! I wish she crashed on her boat on her way here!" Clemont's eyes widened at that comment. This wasn't the Serena that he had become friends with. This wasn't the Serena that he….had fallen in love with, himself.

"Serena!" Clemont had to shout to snap the girl out of her rage. Serena looked at him with an angry expression but it softened once she saw Clemont's expression "Just because Ash likes May doesn't mean that either of them are bad people!" Serena looked at him expressionless before dropping to her knees making her sobbing continue as she covered her face with her hands.

"W-What have I become?! To wish death upon my friends! I'm a terrible person!" Serena exclaimed through sobs. Clemont felt bad for Serena and knelt down to her level bringing her into a hug to which she returned crying into his chest.

"Love is a powerful force. It can do what it wants, when it wants." Clemont told her in efforts that it would make her feel better "If it makes you feel any better…I don't think that you're bad person at all." Serena stopped her crying and looked up at him as Clemont smiled at her "I love you, Serena." Serena's eyes widened as she began to go deep red.

 _He…He loves me?_ Serena thought looking at Clemont's sky blue eyes "I-I don't know what to say…"

"Yes would be nice…" Clemont joked earning a small laugh from the two.

"So…you had all these feelings for me…but you were completely fine with me being in love with Ash?" Serena asked and Clemont nodded and smiled weakly.

"Yeah. I thought that as look as you were happy, I'd be happy." Clemont replied. Serena thought back to all the times where she had given the hint to Ash that she liked him more than a friend but Ash completely ignored it but in a nice way. Serena always seemed down after that but who was there to cheer her up? Clemont. Who was there when she most need it? Clemont. The answer seemed crystal clear now.

"Clemont…I…love you…too…"

* * *

Ash was still lying awake in his sleeping bag waiting for Clemont and Serena to return. His concern only grew the more he waited until he decided to get up and get a glass of water, mostly for an excuse just so he could get up but he couldn't lie that his throat felt a tad dry. He quietly stood up and reached for the door, about to turn the knob but he heard a voice that startled him slightly.

"Ash?" Ash turned around to the source of the voice and saw that it came from a slightly groggy May "Where are you going?"

"Just for a cup of water, you want one?" Ash responded and May nodded still with her sapphire blue eyes half open "K, be back in a second then." With that, Ash left the room opening and shutting the door lightly. He headed down to the water fountain that was in the lobby taking two plastic cups and filling them with cold water before heading back to his room. He had finishes his cup by the time he got to the door allowing his free hand to open the door to their room where he saw that May was sat up and seemed to be in deep thought. He nudged her lightly snapping her out of her thoughts and gave her the plastic cup.

"Thanks." May thanked as she took the cup with two hands and took a sip.

"Don't mention it." Ash replied giving May one of his famous smiles to which she went slightly red at but smiled back none the less. Ash was about to climb back into his sleeping bag but was interrupted again by May.

"You know...you could sleep in this bed with me..." May suggested making not only herself but Ash, too, go red "I f-feel horrible that y-you're having t-to sleep on the f-floor because of m-me." Ash looked at her with his redness gone and smiled at her.

"I don't mind. I'm used to not sleeping in a nice...warm...cozy...comfortabl-" Ash seemed to be day dreaming about May's offer "Screw it. Budge up." May giggled as she moved over to the side of the bed and Ash climbed in. They both stayed their, sat up.

"Errr..." Both trainers were both red in the face again as they both were embarrassed about being this close to one another.

"Maybe this was a bad idea..." Ash stated as he began to get out of the bed but May stopped him, without even realizing it.

"Don't go." May told him. She instantly went red as she tried to make up a reason "I-I get cold..." Ash nodded as he repositioned himself into the bed but this time, lay with his back facing away from May as she did the same.

"Night, May."

"Night Ash." Though both trainers were both red in the face, they both had satisfied smiles on them as well as they both went to sleep. Once May thought Ash was asleep, mostly due to his light snoring, she snuggled up to Ash wrapping her arms around his and rested her head on his back. The smile on her face only grew bigger as she fell asleep. Pikachu, who had surprisingly not been woken up even with all of the movement, was now on the floor.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, a certain Gym Leader and blonde girl walked back into the center and into their, room, hand in hand, and laughed quietly at the predicament that Ash and May were in. It didn't anger Serena anymore that Ash and May loved each other, since she was now in love with Clemont, and she was quite happy to try to set them up if they didn't confess to each other soon. Clemont took the top bunk whilst Serena changed in the bathroom. She walked out about ten minutes later wearing a pink, short-sleeved shirt and darker pink long pants. She thought about climbing into the bottom bunk, but her mind had other ideas.

"Clemont? You awake?" Serena, quietly, asked. She heard the blonde haired Gym Leader turn over to face her.

"Yeah, what's up?" Clemont asked with a smile to which Serena returned but soon went red in the face with Clemont quickly following not knowing what the girl was about to ask.

"Umm...Can I sleep with you?" Serena finally asked as Clemont's eyes widened. Serena giggled knowing exactly what Clemont had thought "Not like that you dirty minded pervert!" Serena joked still giggling and Clemont sighed "I meant could we sleep in the same bed?" Clemont nodded and smiled in understanding moving over as Serena climbed the ladder up to the top bunk and lay with her back to Clemont but her head on his chest. Clemont saw the motion which Serena was referring to and put an arm around her pulling her closer.

"Night Clem." Serena told her now boyfriend who chuckled slightly at the nickname Serena had just thought up.

"Clem?" Clemont repeated jokingly as Serena giggled slightly.

"Yeah. Clemont has two syllables whilst Clem only has one. It's easier to say." Serena replied defending herself. "Clem" chuckled again.

"I like it. Goodnight...Ser?" Clemont questioned himself trying to think of a nickname for Serena earning yet another giggle from his now girlfriend.

"Nice try, Clem. Night." Serena joked. Whilst she was beetroot red, she couldn't be more happier...

* * *

 **Well then! This story soon took a turn didn't it?! I just thought of the idea of Clemont and Serena together and I thought it would be perfect for this situation! There'll probably be about two, maybe three if you're lucky, chapters of this story left! Stay tuned!**


	5. Resolutions

**Hello everyone and welcome to chapter five of Reunion in Kalos! Nothing much to say here except for thank you to all (or a good majority) of you who have enjoyed this story so far! While it's not as popular as Hoenn Adventures, it's still gotten a lot of people to read it and your support is much appreciated! Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

As the sun had reached a good height where you could see it for the mass of yellow, burning light that it is, the robin pokemon known as Fletchling tweeted a hearty "Good Morning!" wherever they went. The room with the four trainers and young child was mostly quiet with only light breathing being heard though, the open curtains soon made a certain trainer from Kanto grunt at the sun's beams right into his eyes.

"Always the damn sun…" Ash sighed admitting defeat and allowing his eyes to open. He was about to get up but he immediately stopped feeling something resting on his back. He thought it was just Pikachu that had slept on the pillow and had fallen off in the middle of the night landing right next to him, but those thoughts stopped when he saw and felt a pair of arms around him making him go deep red right as memories of the night earlier played like a slideshow in his mind.

Ash decided to see if his mind was or was not playing tricks on him and decided to turn around. What he see? Something, atleast to him, beautiful and oddly peaceful: A sleeping May. Ash went even redder as he heard movement above him on the other side of the room. He quickly noticed that the bed next to him was unoccupied and seemed untouched as the bed sheets were completely straight. His eyes diverted upwards once he saw Clemont, on the top bunk, sit up and rub his eyes looking around for his glasses.

"Where did I…" Clemont pondered looking around with his hands looking for his glasses. Due to his slight blindness, he didn't see the sleeping female next to him and his hands wandered over to her. Clemont raised his eyebrow feeling something different than the texture of the sheets but stopped when he realized that he had left his glasses in his pockets. He got them out and put them on and his eyes widened at what he saw.

"GAH!" Clemont practically screamed making the person next to him, Serena, emerge from her slumber "S-Serena? W-Why a-are y-you n-next t-to m-me?!" Clemont almost shouted, as his skin was deep red, forgetting that there were other residents in the room. Serena's eyes snapped open and she, also, went red.

They both looked at each other and both remembered what had happened the night before going even more red but soon smiling at each other.

"Guess you asked her, then?" Ash asked making the two jump and look down at the trainer who smiled at them and winked at Clemont as a "Congratulations!" Clemont smiled back but soon noticed the pair of arms around Ash.

"Did you?" Clemont asked and Ash shook his head. Before he could answer, the person next to Ash began to move as her eyes fluttered open. She quickly noticed where she was and what she was doing instantly making her sit up forgetting that there was not much space to sit up and banged her head making her even more awake.

"May! Are you alright?!" Ash asked in concern as he checked May's head for any sigh of harm. Thankfully, it was alright but the same couldn't be said for the coordinator's expression. Her and Ash were practically inches apart from each other making the redness go even brighter. Ash, though due to his denseness, didn't see why May was embarrassed and thought different "Do you have a cold?" May shook her head.

"May's embarrassed, Ketchum the Dense." Serena joked as she and Clemont laughed. Ash looked at her confused for a second but soon got her meaning and went bright red himself. Before any of them spoke again, Bonnie raised herself from her bed signifying that she was up.

"Morning, Bonnie." Clemont told his little sister noticing that she sat up. Bonnie wiped her eyes smiling and nodding to her brother as thanks. When she removed her hands, she couldn't believe the sight she was seeing: Clemont and Serena in the same bed.

"What…are you two…doing in the same bed?" Bonnie asked tilting her head. Both Serena and Clemont laughed amongst themselves before answering.

"Well…we're an "item" now." Serena replied as Bonnie's eyes widened.

"What?!" Bonnie exclaimed in disbelief "But, Serena! You could do so much better!" Clemont shot a glare at his sister. Serena laughed in response.

"I could…but Clemont's the best in my opinion." Serena told Bonnie looking at Clemont and smiling to which Clemont returned. Ash, after a long silence between him and May, stood up out of his bed and went over to his sleeping bag, rolled it up and put it back into his bag.

"Shall we go for breakfast then?" Ash asked but didn't need an answer as not only did his but also May's stomach growled causing the other three to laugh at their likeness and Ash and May to sigh but laughing and embarrassed laugh. Clemont allowed Serena to climb down from the top bunk first to which she gave him a kiss on the cheek in appreciation before he climbed down and so did Bonnie. May was about to stand up but Serena told her to wait as she wanted to chat with her about something. May nodded wondering what Serena wanted to talk about as the other three left the room. Serena waited until the other three were a safe distance before talking.

"So…How was it being in the same bed as Ash?" Serena asked with a slight smirk on her face as May's went red "Further than I ever got…" May, with her redness gone, looked at Serena confused.

"You mean you-" May began but stopped when Serena nodded.

"Used to, yeah." Serena replied "But…then something amazing happened. What I felt for Ash wasn't love…just a blind crush." Serena smiled a weak smile "He's a nice guy, yes…Just not for me, I guess." Serena then looked at May with an actual smile "He's all yours." May went red but nodded anyway causing Serena to laugh slightly "Come on, let's not keep them waiting." Serena said as she stood up with May following and heading to the cafeteria both getting their servings. Serena sat next to Clemont, who had Bonnie on his other side, and May sat next to Ash. The three Kalos natives laughed at how similar Ash and May's portions were. The two trainers looked at them, confusedly, but one glance at the other's portion made them completely understand as, even though they went slightly red, they joined in with the laughing as well.

* * *

After they had eaten breakfast and gotten ready for the day ahead, Serena and Bonnie had decided to take May shopping to show her the never-ending fashion of the Kalos region. Unfortunately for Ash and Clemont, they had to come along as well. Even if Anistar City was more of peace and tranquillity, it, too had its own giant shopping mall with Kalos' famous fashion with multiple floors. It also had its own fair share of cafes, another one of Kalos' famous traits. They had taken a break after an hour or so and sat down on one of the benches, much to Ash and Clemont's liking but Serena had other ideas and whispered something into Bonnie's ear who nodded and smiled liking the idea. The two then approached Clemont.

"C'mon Clem!" Serena said as she grabbed Clemont's left arm and began to drag him "Let's go over there!" Serena pointed to a clothes shop.

"Can't I rest for just a minute?" Clemont complained "My arms are about to fall off." Clemont soon stopped noticing the glare he got from Serena "Alright, fine!" Clemont declared in defeat quickly changing Serena's expression as she began to drag him by the arm again.

"Hey! Wait up! I wanna see what ridiculous things my brother can wear!" Bonnie exclaimed running after the two Kalos natives leaving Ash and May alone. The two sat in an awkward silence before Ash, who hated it, spoke up.

"Hey, May?" Ash asked making May look straight at him "Err…about last night…" The two went bright red but Ash shrugged it off by shaking his head "When I tried to leave the bed, you instantly didn't want me to go and when I did go to sleep, you wrapped your arms around me…" May went even redder "I'm not complaining but…"

"I was cold!" May quickly shouted defending herself but Ash wasn't buying it as he gave a confused expression.

"In the middle of summer?" Ash asked making May go even more red and Ash laugh. Ash stopped laughing when he noticed that May wasn't laughing making him concerned "May? What's wrong?" May snapped out of her thoughts going very red.

"Just…thinking…" May eventually got out making Ash curious.

"Care to share?" Ash asked with one of his bright smiles to which May returned still bright red as the two came to a silence as May thought about what she was going to say and Ash patiently waited still having the same smile on his face with seemed to calm May a lot. May sighed thinking that she would just go with what she decided on her way to Kalos: say it from the heart. May looked away from Ash looking to the distance.

"Truth is…There was a meaning that I wanted to meet you…in person." May began causing Ash to give her a look that told her to continue "When I first met you, I just thought that you were an overconfident trainer that got excited too easily. But then, I saw you that night in Birch's lab and how you stayed by Pikachu's side as he was healing and how you were so happy when he turned out OK instantly taking those thoughts away." Ash and Pikachu looked at each other seemingly remembering that night "Then, we began to travel together with Brock and Max and you became one of my best friends…and slowly, something more than that." Ash's eyes widened as May turned to face him "Ash…You were always there for me, supporting me, making sure I never doubted myself and I can't thank you enough for that." There was a short silence before May continued as the two looked at each other "I guess what I'm trying to say is…I love you." Ash smiled as he scooted over to May holding her hand.

"May, this is something that I've recently only realized, but I love you too." Ash informed with a smile which May returned "I love it when you smile, I love it when you're happy and it's a curse to me to see you feel anything negative. You're so kind and forgiving and so much more! I love you, and I can't live without you." The two closed their eyes as they closed the gap between them locking their lips. May wrapped one of her arms around Ash's neck as Ash wrapped his arms around May's waist. They wanted to stay like that forever, but their lungs and something else had other ideas. What was that something else?

"Yay! My plan worked!" Serena exclaimed from her and Bonnie's hiding spot both smiling. Clemont soon raised his head, also smiling, but he seemed to have been hit on the head really hard since he was rubbing it. Both Ash and May went bright red.

"Don't try to hide it now! We saw the entire thing!" Bonnie also exclaimed and Serena and Clemont nodded.

"It was so adorable! Like in one of those romance movies!" Serena squealed clapping her hands to together. Ash and May both looked at each other and smiled: they were finally together. Though, there was something on Ash's mind and he didn't like it causing him to drop his head.

"It's just a shame that you'll have to go back home next week…" Ash sighed and May had a smile.

"Actually…I never planned to go back home." May told Ash causing him to raise his head and look at May in confusion "I was going to keep on travelling with you since I don't have any other plans right now." Ash couldn't help but smile and jump excitedly into the air.

"Alright! This journey just got a whole lot better!" Ash exclaimed fist bumping the air whilst the others simply smiled at him. He was right, this would get a whole lot better.

* * *

 **And that's the end of the story! Yes, I know that I said that there would be two or three more chapters but that was before I wrote this and, I know that this is really short but I only wrote this just for a short break from Hoenn Adventures but I'll begin to update that story as soon as possible. This isn't one of my best stories but it's definitely not my worst. I think it turned out alright and I hope you enjoyed it! See you around!**


End file.
